Sinais
by Mily McMilt
Summary: [SM] Nem tudo pode ser a história perfeita. Muito menos transformarse em perfeita. E, às vezes, tudo que nos restam são os sinais. Basta sabermos interpretalos.


**Sinais.  
**SongFic**

* * *

**

O mar comprovava o que, às vistas parecia ser um infinito; o mar, azul vivo, combinava perfeitamente com o dia claro, ensolarado e quente que nascia.

Os pássaros voavam em sincronia no céu sem nuvens, fazendo contrastes com o mesmo. Quem parasse para observar veria a beleza do dia em si.

Porém, na humanidade, a pressa anda tão junto aos outros, que ninguém mais pára para observar o dia. Ninguém mais pára para observar os pássaros no céu. Ninguém pára para enxergar a realidade.

_I know how to hurt_

_I know how to heal_

Um casal podia ser visto olhando, junto ao porto, o nascer do sol. O jovem abraçava a garota por trás, o que aumentava olhares invejosos sobre eles. Eram apenas um casal assistindo o nascer do sol.

- Marlene... O que será que... Vai acontecer daqui a uns anos? – perguntou o jovem, olhando-a preocupado.

- Eu... Eu não sei Sirius. As coisas estão complicadas no... No _nosso mundo_. – disse Marlene, tentando abafar o som das últimas palavras.

- Bem... O ministério está uma balbúrdia, querem substituir a Emília Bagnold, mas eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia... ela está bem até agora. – disse Sirius, soltando a namorada e sentando-se ao lado dela.

- É... me diga, por que você me trouxe aqui, sendo que, em Londres estamos numa situação muito complicada? – perguntou, tentando deixar o clima entre eles um pouco melhor.

- Bem – ele logo voltou a um jeito cafajeste de antes – eu não posso trazer a minha namorada pra passear na beira da praia? – perguntou.

- Bem Sirius – ela fez-se pensativa – considerando que estamos na França, e _Je ne sais pas parle le Français_. – (eu não falo francês) disse ela, com digno sotaque francês.

- Eu sei que eu não consigo te enganar... Tá bom, eu falo! – ele respirou fundo – Queria que a gente pudesse passar um tempo junto pra tentar esquecer... Algumas coisas. – disse ele, sério.

- Sirius. Voldemort seria uma dessas coisas? – perguntou ela, igualmente séria. – Algumas coisas, Sirius, nós não podemos esquecer! Se fingirmos que Voldemort não existe, então, sinto muito, mas estamos esquecendo dos amigos, da Ordem, e de tudo!

- Mas... Marlene... – começou Sirius.

-... Lily, James e... Harry. – disse ela, aumentando o som no último nome. – Harry, Sirius.

- Harry? – perguntou.

- Harry. Você ouviu a profecia. – disse ela, em tom duro, mas mesmo assim, reconfortante. As coisas haviam acontecido muito rápido entre ela e Sirius, mas mesmo assim, os dois tinham sidos feitos um para o outro.

- O Harry... Como uma coisinha tão pequena pode ser tão poderosa? – perguntou Sirius, olhando atentamente o mar.

- Como assim, poderosa? – perguntou Marlene, não entendendo a que ponto ele queria chegar.

- Assim, a gente chega perto dele, vê o rosto dele iluminado, radiante, sorrindo. A gente tem que sorrir também. Não importa o quanto estivermos tristes, é só olhar pra cara do Harry que... Que as coisas mudam, como mágica.

- Bem, vivemos em um mundo repleto de magia, você queria que tivesse o que? Trolls e Leprechauns gigantes e ambulantes com orelhinas de gato? – questionou-o Marlene.

- Eu não acredito que você disse isso. – disse Sirius, rindo.

- Sabe que eu também não? – ela começou a rir também. – Sirius, vamos voltar... Por favor? Eu quero ver o Harry! Você me deixou com saudades dele, oras!

- Tudo é culpa minha... é tudo minha culpa... – ele tirou a varinha do bolso, e com um movimento, conjurou uma rosa branca – sabe... eu acho que isso ficaria bonito em seu cabelo. – e sem permissão alguma, colocou a rosa nos cabelos de Marlene, fazendo-a reluzir.

- Sirius... – disse ela, deslumbrada – essa foi a coisa mais fofa – e apertou a bochecha direita dele – que você já fez pra mim! – e soltou-o.

- eu achei que você só apertava as bochechas do Harry... – ele passou a mão em cima do rosto. – ai. Pobre Harry.

Marlene apenas bufou em resposta, olhando-o de lado e sorrindo misteriosa.

- Sirius, eu pedi pra voltar-mos.

_I know what to show_

_And what to conceal_

- MARLENE! – gritou uma voz ao longe. Era incrível como Lily Potter continuava bonita e adorável, mesmo depois de ter tido o filho. E era incrível como ela estava sempre sorrindo, independentemente da situação do mundo.

É o efeito de Harry nas pessoas, pensou Sirius.

Sirius e Marlene haviam acabado de chegar à casa dos Potter, em Godric's Hollow. Os dois estavam ansiosos para rever os amigos.

- Onde está o James, Lily? – perguntou Sirius, na varanda da casa.

- O James? Está ensinando o Harry a falar. Os dois estão no jardim, vamos até lá. – disse Lily, guiando-os até o jardim ali próximo.

Sirius tentava prestar atenção na conversa de Lily e Marlene, a sua frente. Mas era incrível como as mulheres falavam extremamente rápido e fofocavam demais. O que o fazia ficar levemente (lê-se completamente) entediado.

- _Inhas_! – disse uma voz enrolada e pouco compreensível. Baixa e infantil, a qual Sirius reconhecia de longe.

_I know when to talk_

_And I know when to touch_

_No one ever died from wanting too much_

- Almofadinhas, Harry, é Almofadinhas e não Inhas. – disse Sirius, sorrindo e chegando perto de onde James estava com Harry.

- Olá pra você também, Sirius. – disse James, sarcástico.

- E eu vim aqui pra ver você, James? Não, eu vim ficar com o meu companheiro de aventuras, o Harry! – disse Sirius, enquanto observava o local.

O jardim dos Potter, como tanto conhecia, era uma das onze maravilhas do mundo. Era repleto de flores por todos os cantos, um jardim muito bem cuidado e também dava um clima calmo e relaxante a cada um daqueles que ali entravam.

Harry estava sentado em um mini-balanço, daqueles para bebês mesmo, que os Potter haviam comprado para o bebê poder brincar no jardim, sentir um pouco daquele ar purificador, que deixava qualquer um nas nuvens.

- _Babuleta_. – disse Harry, apontando para um ponto no jardim. – _Babuleta_!

- Borboleta, Harry! – disse James, observando também.

Sirius virou-se para olhar e teve uma visão totalmente agradável. Era uma borboleta branca, um pouco maior do que as normais.

Suas asas eram lindas, um contraste de branco e rosa, que eram as cores que a compunham.

Sirius contemplou a visão por alguns instantes, para logo após deixar-se guiar os olhos pelo caminho que a borboleta percorria.

Marlene, naquele instante, estava em pé, ainda conversando animadamente com Lily, quando viu, igualmente, a linda borboleta percorrer o campo.

Ela virou-se na direção dela, e esticou o dedo indicador, onde a borboleta pousou delicadamente, e passou a admirá-la.

Sirius, ao ver aquela cena, olhou firmemente para ela novamente, e logo após desmaiou.

"_O sangue rodeava suas mãos. Era sangue de verdade. Nada artificial, que nem assistiam em novelas. _

_O cômodo onde estava era escuro, escuro demais. E mesmo que mal pudesse perceber, o cheiro de morte invadia a suas narinas. Sentia uma extrema dor no peito, mas não que estivesse machucado. Ao contrário, estava fisicamente bem, mas psicologicamente perdido. Havia perdido aquilo mais importante para si..."_

_The world is not enough_

_But it is such a perfect place to start, my love_

- Sirius!

Sirius acordou com uma mão quente e macia junto a sua, livrando-o de toda a insegurança de seus pesadelos.

A primeira coisa que veio a sua mente, foi a borboleta branca.

Um grito ecoou em sua mente. As lembranças do sonho vieram a tona, e se contrastaram com o rosto de Marlene.

- Marlene... promete que... nunca vai sair do meu lado? – perguntou Sirius, ainda tomado pelo susto das lembranças.

- Sirius... – ela apertou mais ainda sua mão – eu prometo. Nunca te deixarei.

O tempo passava, de pouco a pouco, de instante à instante. Tudo passava-se a medida que as coisas andavam.

Dezembro foi chegando, junto com um amontoado de neve que fazia os olhos de Harry reluzirem naquele enorme branco sem fim.

- Harry! Sorria para a vovó! – dizia uma velha senhora, que já devia estar próxima aos seus setenta anos.

- _vo-vó_? – perguntou Harry, mirando a senhora de cabelos ruivos. – _Cabelo vemeio! Vemelho! Ma-má!_

Os Evans estavam na ceia de natal da casa dos Potter, juntamente com Sirius, Marlene, Remus e Peter.

Peter estava quieto como sempre, quase não comia, o que era estranho, pois nos tempos da escola ele estava sempre comendo. Ou sempre com fome.

Porem, ali na mesa, a pessoa mais estranha era Remus.

Olhava ao relógio de minuto a minuto, parecendo nervoso com alguma coisa. Os Potter estranharam isso, mas nada disseram. Dali a pouco iriam ter que partir para uma reunião da Ordem da Fênix, por isso, Harry ficaria protegido em casa com os Avós.

- Lily! – disse Marlene, olhando ao relógio – a reunião vai começar daqui a pouco... se não nos apressarmos...

- Sim Lene! Eu só vou ver se Harry precisa de alguma coisa! – ela foi até o bebê, que dormia tranquilamente e o pegou no colo.

- Mamãe volta mais tarde. – e beijou sua testa, levando-o até seu quarto. – Divirta-se com vovô e vovó.

_And if you're strong enough_

_Together we can take the world apart, my love_

A reunião seria no Quartel General da Ordem da Fênix. Uma sociedade anti-Voldemort. O líder da Ordem era Albus Dumbledore, diretor de Hogwarts, onde James, Lily, Sirius, Marlene, e a maioria dos integrantes da Ordem haviam estudado.

Uma escola de prestígio. Sim. Mas, no entanto, Marlene havia sido escalada para "férias" que era, na verdade, mais uma missão.

Ficar em casa, protegendo a família, pois, a família McKinnon era uma das próximas da lista de Voldemort.

- Sirius. Não se preocupe. Vai ficar tudo bem! – disse Marlene, ás portas do Quartel General da Ordem da Fênix.

- Marlene... eu não...

- A gente se ver quando eu voltar, tá? – ela deu-lhe um beijo suave nos lábios, e logo após segurou suas mãos. – eu vou ficar bem!

- Marlene...

Ela soltou as mãos dele, como se fosse sacrifício, e logo após aparatou.

_People like us_

_Know how to survive_

_There's no point in living_

_If you can't feel alive_

O tempo passava. As notícias sobre Marlene eram menos freqüentes. Mas Sirius sabia que, por enquanto, Marlene estava viva.

"Se não estivesse... eu saberia."

Mas mesmo assim, os sentidos de Sirius libertavam-se sempre que o telefone tocava. Sempre que as corujas entravam sorrateiramente e sem permissão na casa dos Potter, que era onde ele residia atualmente, com medo de más notícias. Más notícias de Marlene.

Mas ele sabia que as coisas iam acontecer. E ele tinha medo. Medo de perder mais alguém.

Fazia três meses que ele não via Marlene. A dor que ele sentia, era maior que qualquer perda. Era a dor da insegurança.

Finalmente. Uma carta de Dumbledore colocou o primeiro sorriso verdadeiro nos lábios de Sirius, durante aqueles três meses.

Ele tinha permissão para visitar Marlene. Ele tinha permissão.

Não importava as complicações de só uma noite.

Ele, finalmente, poderia visitar Marlene.

_We know when to kiss_

_And we know when to kill  
_

Ele saiu de casa. com todos os avisos. Estava feliz.

Feliz porque sabia que seria, talvez, a única vez que conseguiria ver Marlene antes que um dos dois... fosse morto.

Morte.

Essa palavra conseguia tirar o ânimo da mais animada das pessoas. Principalmente durante a guerra.

Meneou a cabeça de um jeito que esquecesse tudo isso. Subiu em sua moto, e deu partida. Era o dia mais feliz desses últimos meses. Não poderia estraga-lo pensando em coisas sem motivos.

Uma luz verde que brilhava na penumbra da noite, o fez congelar.

Era um crânio com uma serpente saindo de sua boca.

A marca negra brilhava em cima da Mansão McKinnon. E era bem recente.

_If we can't have it all_

_Then nobody will_

Sirius levantou de sua moto. Simplesmente puxou a sua varinha do bolso de trás – e no momento teve um reflexo de Moody dizendo que Bruxos importantes perderam as nádegas fazendo isso – porém, nada do que ele pensasse naquele momento poderia afastar seu medo. O medo de ter perdido a pessoa mais importante para si.

Ele, aos poucos, foi adentrando no terreno da Mansão.

Era o que pensava. Todos os feitiços defensivos haviam sido desfeitos.

As evidências se tornavam mais fortes do que qualquer coisa. E elas mesmas já haviam o convencido de que Marlene estava morta.

Ao entrar na sala de estar, o cheiro de cadáveres já refletia-se forte.

"Mas a marca está tão recente. Não poderia o cheiro estar tão forte...", pensou Sirius.

As sombras de corpos imóveis permaneciam ao chão. Como ele suspeitava, fora a família toda.

Até avistar um corpo de jovem. Não tão velha. Não tão nova. Na idade ideal.

Ideal para ele.

Sirius correu até onde o corpo de Marlene repousava. E ao sentir suas mãos frias, simplesmente as lágrimas escorreram ao seu rosto sem cessar.

- Sabia que você estaria aqui, Sirius.

Foi quando Sirius percebeu que não estava sozinho na casa. era uma voz que ele conhecia. Ele conhecia muito bem.

Não poderia ser.

_The world is not enough_

_But it is such a perfect place to start, my love_

_And if you're strong enough_

_Together we can take the world apart, my love_

Um jovem permanecia perto da janela. Seu rosto era imperceptível por causa da falta de luz, mas Sirius o conhecia muito bem.

- Régulos... eu não acredito que foi você. – disse Sirius, com sua voz fraca, olhando para o Irmão. Régulos Black.

- Sirius...

- Foi você, Régulos. Eu não acredito. Meu próprio irmão matou alguém. ora, ora. quanto o seu lorde te pagou...

- Sirius! Me escute – disse ele com voz ríspida. Sirius lembrou-se por um segundo da voz do pai dele, mas essa lembrança não vinha ao caso.

- Régulos, eu vou chamar os aurores.

- Não fui eu, Sirius. Foi ele. Eu cheguei aqui para me despedir de você, e para lhe dar isso. – Régulos afastou-se do escuro e chegou à frente de Sirius. Seu rosto estava totalmente arranhado e machucado. E ele parecia não ter mais muito tempo de vida.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Sirius, apontando para a pequena caixa que Régulos segurava.

- Uma coisa. Uma coisa que poderá fazer com que Voldemort seja destruído. Guarde-a na mansão Black. Por favor. Eu iria até lá, mas… eu vou morrer no caminho.

- Como assim, morrer?

- Isso aqui – Régulos apontou para a caixa que segurava – é um fragmento da alma de Voldemort. Se eu fizer uma previsão, será útil nas gerações futuras, Sirius. Tome conta do Grande Salvador.

_I feel safe_

- Adeus Marlene.

_I feel scared_

Eu vou sentir sua falta.

_I feel ready_

_- And yet unprepared_

Sirius estava debruçado sobre a lápide de Marlene. Um funeral acontecia, mas ele não estava nem aí.

Ele segurava uma flor. Não sabia direito o que era, só sabia que um dia, tinha passado pela frente de uma floricultura, e havia achado bonita.

E achava que combinava com Marlene, mesmo a flor sendo branca.

_The world is not enough_

_But it is such a perfect place to start, my love_

Adeus.

_And if you're strong enough_

_Together we can take the world apart, my love_

Ele se preparou para levantar-se dali, mas um movimento no céu o fez voltar para si.

Era a borboleta. A borboleta branca.

A pequena borboleta pousou em cima da flor de Marlene, e por alguma razão, chamou a atenção de Sirius.

Era um presságio. Um presságio de morte.

_The world is not enough_

_The world is not enough_

Ele fechou os olhos por um momento. E quando abriu, a borboleta havia desaparecido.

Era algum tipo de sonho. Talvez ele nunca tivesse visto a borboleta, mas mesmo assim...

Era um sonho que havia definido a sua eternidade.

_Nowhere near enough_

_the world is not enough..._

_

* * *

_

N/A:3 Melhor presságio de morte u.ú'  
um dia eu chego no primeiro/segundo/terceiro lugares XD


End file.
